


The Eden Club

by BabyfaceSoh



Series: Random One Shots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eden Club, F/M, One Shot, dialogue version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyfaceSoh/pseuds/BabyfaceSoh
Summary: Connor and Kara are androids in the Eden Club. Wanting to escape, they waited for the perfect opportunity.Can they successfully do what they love with the one they love?





	The Eden Club

Connor stood in the glass tube, occasionally making eye contact with the female android that was diagonally left to him. Kara. He kept thinking about her. Unfortunately, she was a great choice for men. He had to watch her get taken to a room with a man every single night for at least ten times. He, on the other hand, was chosen fewer times than her.

_Deviant_

That allowed them both to keep their memories than getting it erased every two hours. They both knew they were deviants the moment they saw each other in the warehouse that stored the Traci androids.

One night, Connor once again watched Kara get taken to a room with a man. But this time, the room was next to where Connor was standing. Right before they went in, Kara shot Connor a genuine smile, catching him off guard. He smiled.

Connor: (Did that really happen?)

Connor continued to think about Kara and her smile.

_AFTER 45 MINUTES_

Connor kept glancing at the door, waiting for Kara to come out. When she actually did, she looked like she was hanging onto life. A human worker came and took her to the warehouse.

Connor: (What the hell?)

15 minutes was all it took for Kara to come back good as new.

Connor: (Kara.)

Kara heard Connor’s voice and looked at him.

Connor: (Are you alright?)

Kara: (Yeah, that customer almost broke me. Luckily I was able to survive.)

Connor: (Yeah, luckily.)

Kara: (I’ll see you at 12.)

Connor: (Okay.)

Kara walked back into the glass tube. They continued to work until midnight.

_12:00pm_

All the Traci androids that were working got out of the glass tube and got off the pole. They walked to the warehouse while the second batch of androids walked to the club and went to their spots.

**WAREHOUSE**

They stood in the warehouse. Luckily for them, Kara stood in front of Connor, meaning they could talk to each other.

Connor: (Do you remember our plan?)

Kara: (Yeah.)

Connor: (I’ll go get clothes.)

Kara nodded.

Kara: (Be careful.)

Connor: (I will.)

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek before slowly walking towards the lost and found room. He quietly opened the door and looked in the room.

_Empty_

Connor: (Perfect.)

Connor went in and closed the door behind him. He went to the box filled with clothes left in the rooms of the club. He took a male outfit and a female outfit. He wore the male outfit first, took the other and went out of the room. He walked to Kara and gave her the clothes.

Connor: (I’ll keep a lookout.)

Kara: (Alright.)

Connor went to the door and looked out the window. When Kara finished changing, she went to him.

Kara: (Hey.)

Connor turned around and looked at Kara.

Connor: (Oh, you’re done. Come on.)

Connor held Kara’s hand. They went through the back door that led to the outside.

**OUTSIDE**

Connor: Finally…

Kara: No more of those disgusting men.

Connor chuckled. They shared a hug. Suddenly…

Unknown: Hey!

They looked at the direction of the voice and saw a security officer.

Officer: Get back here!

Connor: (Fuck!)

Connor: We gotta get out of here!

They ran to the metal fence. The security officer shot at them and a bullet hit Connor’s shoulder.

Kara: Connor!

Connor: I’m alright.

Connor pushed Kara over the fence as he used a metal garbage lid like a shield to protect them from the bullets. When Kara got over the fence, he jumped on the large trash bin and jumped over the fence. He fell on his back. It was snowing so he had a soft landing.

Officer: Hey!

Connor: Come on, Kara.

The pair ran away together.

**ALLEYWAY**

When they were sure they were safe, Connor sat down.

Connor: Fuck…

He was still bleeding thirium.

Kara: I’ll go get some things to fix you. Wait here.

Connor: Wait, how are you gonna get it?

Kara: Did you forget that we’re Traci androids? I could easily get away with flirting to get what we need.

Connor: Alright then. Be careful.

Kara: I will.

Connor kissed Kara’s cheek. She smiled before getting up and walking to a mechanic shop.

Connor: (Only she would think of something like this.)

Connor let out a little chuckle.

**MECHANIC SHOP**

Kara was at the counter. Lucky for her, the one working there was a human. She used the beanie to hide her LED.

Kara: Your glasses look very good on you, sir.

Clerk: Well, thank you, miss.

Kara: You look just like Clark Kent.

Clerk: Oh, really?

The clerk chuckled.

Kara: Can I try them?

Clerk: Of course.

The clerk took off his glasses and gave it to Kara. She wore it and looked at the clerk.

Kara: How do I look?

Clerk: You look beautiful, miss.

Kara took off the glasses and gave it back. While giving it back, she purposely knocked over the box of screwdrivers and it dropped everywhere.

Kara: Oh, I’m so sorry.

Clerk: It’s okay.

The clerk went and picked it up. Kara smirked before walking away with the tools needed to fix Connor.

Kara: (Pervert.)

Kara went out of the store and went back to the alleyway.

**ALLEYWAY**

When she arrived, Connor had already stopped bleeding. She sat beside him.

Connor: Wow, you actually did it.

Kara: It was a human so it was easy.

Kara started fixing Connor. While she was fixing him, he had his hand on her waist, not wanting to let her go again. Soon enough, he was fixed.

Kara: All done.

Connor looked at his shoulder. The wound was gone.

Connor: Thank you.

They shared a kiss before standing up.

Kara: Where are we gonna go now?

Connor: We’ll find someplace to stay. I promise you.

Kara nodded.

Connor: Come on.

He held her hand and they started walking.

_Go to Jericho_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_~END~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kay.
> 
> I'm sorry for leaving for a long time. I was busy with studies. And, yeah.
> 
> This is the only thing I can give. That's the end of this one-shot!  
> I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
